


night with the yolliru mob

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Shallura Month 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Disguise, Drama, Fighting, Fun / Humor, Gen, One-Shot, Shallura Month 2017, Stereotypical Mobster Talk, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: To gather some important information for the Rebellion, Allura has to do something she hasn't done in ten-thousand years. //"This isnota date."





	night with the yolliru mob

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** You know when you get ideas that seem fun but then you get into it and it turns into a monster that you can’t wait to be done with? Yeah, that’s me with this one. More of a Team Voltron gen fic again, similar to day 2 (shallura is subtle! sorry!) but I hope whoever is reading this finds it as fun / entertaining as I thought it would be when I first thought of it. 
> 
> -.-
> 
>  **[shallura month (2017) // day 6](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20shallura%20month%202017)** · date night
> 
> -.-

“Do you have everything?”

“Yes.”

“Purse?”

“Yes.”

“Shoes?”

_“Yes.”_

“Breath mint?”

“Coran, _please!_ ” Allura says, turning at him from the passenger’s seat. “I’m not in the mood for your ‘jokes’.”

“Oh, come now, Princess,” Coran says, keeping his eyes on the traffic in front of them. “It’s been so long since we’ve done this. Besides, everything’s taken care of already, all you have to do is show up and it’s a done deal.”

“I know,” she sighs, crossing her arms. “That’s what bothers me. The Rebellion needs this information, I don’t like the idea of it relying on someone we’ve never met before.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Coran says. “Besides, the Yolliru are a harmless enough bunch. Maybe a little smelly and… odd, but harmless.”

Allura sighs.

“I hope you’re right.”

Coran nods, pulling to the side of the street. Allura gathers her things, ducking from the small transport to miss the downpour of rain that fell from the sky. Safe beneath the awning, she checks herself over as Coran pulls away, brushing stray droplets from her bare arms. The dress she wore was long and thin, but it didn’t appear to be damaged in the crossing. Slipping her purse over a shoulder, she enters the building, walking up to a counter to the right. The concierge is a large green being with ten arms. They greet her with what would pass as a smile, and a light, feminine voice.

“Your name?”

“Smyth,” Allura answers. “Fala Smyth.”

They gaze over a list on the counter, searching carefully…

“Ah, there you are, Miss Smyth!” they say, raising their head with another cheery face. “Our usher will show you to your table.”

Someone steps beside her.

“Right this way, Miss,” Keith says, offering the way with his arm.

“That’s Miss _Smyth_ ,” the concierge says. “I’m sorry, dear, we’ve had a terrible case of the Hipblorbin Virus go through town recently. We’ve had to hire a few Earthling as temps — but not to worry! They seem to be immune.”

“That’s a relief to hear,” Allura says. “Thank you.”

“This way, Miss Smyth,” Keith says again, holding his arm out a second time. Allura follows him away from the entrance.

She waits until they’re out of earshot.

“How has everything been going?”

“It’s fine, I guess,” Keith shrugs. “Just waiting for you.”

She reaches in her purse before they reach the dining hall, pulling out five small pieces of white Altean tech. She hands one to him, and he brings it to his ear, sticking it deep within the cavity before covering it with his hair.

“Anyone else hooked up yet?” he asks.

“No,” she replies. “You take the rest, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to make it to Pidge and Hunk.”

“I’ll get it to them,” he says, pocketing the gear. “Come on, let’s get you a seat.”

He leads her into a larger room, filled with tables and chairs and huge columns — a bushel of plants surrounding each one. The ceilings are high, the air is warm and the people impeccably dressed. Allura takes another look at her attire, feeling that woeful feeling one gets when all your clothes are ten millennia old. She hopes she’s not too out-of-place.

“Over here,” Keith says, bringing her to a table. He pulls chair out for her.

“Thank you,” Allura says, taking the seat. Keith nods, and heads back to the front. She takes another look around the room, drawing in the atmosphere…

Someone sets a plate of food in front of her.

“Oh!” she says. “I didn’t order any—”

She looks up at the waiter, and immediately has to stop herself from laughing. Lance leans beside the table, dressed finely, hair smoothed back and smelling like… berries. He straightens up with a suave grin, pulling a portable screen from a large pocket at his side.

“Compliments of the chef,” he says with a wink. “Will you be needing anything else?”

Allura leans past him to look at the back of the room, where other waiters of the restaurant go to and from a pair of large metal doors, bringing out drinks and trays of food. While the doors swing open, she spots someone standing in the kitchen, his thick arms crossed confidently over an apron as he looks to the dining room. Allura turns away, keeping her smile to a minimal spread.

“Something to drink,” she says. “And please, thank Hunk for the food.”

Lance takes a low bow.

“Of course, ma’am.”

Allura shakes her head as he walks off, turning her attention to the plate. Three large dark-red tubes run-through with sticks, filled with some kind of green-orange paste — they smell delicious. She picks one up and eats it, her mouth watering at the taste. Setting the pick down, she dabs her mouth with a napkin, making note to ask Hunk to make some more when they get back to the castle.

“Excuse me.”

She looks up to see Shiro, dressed well and proper, his hair slicked back with shiny gel. He wears a pair of frames over his face, large enough to distract from the scar across his nose. His expression is calm, yet filled with power — eyes locking with hers. She holds the connection until he turns to the side, stretching out his arm as a humanoid lizard-looking creature approaches from the rear.

“Your seat, sir.”

“Thanks!” the being says, sitting himself in the chair. “You know, you humans aren’t half-bad. Little smelly but uh… not bad.”

Shiro lowers the arm.

“Thank you, sir.”

Drawing her brow in, Allura takes a good look at the creature before her. A Yolliru — an omnivorous species with dull, scaly green skin, and a mouth as wider than his head. It had been a while since she’d met with one up close. Their mannerisms were always something to be desired…

“Hey, uh,” he says, holding a long-fingered hand to her food. “You gonna finish that?”

Allura braces herself, shaking her head and her thoughts as she lifts the plate.

“Help yourself,” she says. The creature takes it eagerly, lifting one of the morsels to his mouth—

“Hey, pal…” he says, looking at Shiro. “You gotta problem or something?”

“No,” Shiro replies. “My apologies.”

Allura watches him leave as the creature takes a bite out of the food (“ _What’s with that guy…”_ ). He stuffs a few more into his mouth, and swallows with a satisfying sigh. His eyes sag in half-lids at her.

“Wow…” he says, hoisting his arms behind his head. “You are _beautiful._ ”

“Save the flattery,” she says. “I’m taking it you are Leni?”

“The one and only!” he replies, leaning back in his seat. Allura sighs, fishing her hand into her purse until she finds a small holo-strip within it.

“Half of your money,” she says, placing it on the table. “As was our deal. You’ll receive the rest once we confirm the information.”

Leni’s eyes brighten as he stares at the device. Digging a hand into his pocket, he brings out his own holo-strip. He pushes it across the table to her, and takes the money for himself. With the strip in her possession, Allura puts it on the nearby plate. Pidge comes by seconds later, taking it away for analysis.

Leni leans on the table.

“Sooo,” he says. “I was thinkin’…”

 _“Allura,”_ Pidge says. _“There’s a problem.”_

She puts a hand to her ear.

“What is it?”

 _“The data’s here, but it’s only half complete,”_ she replies. _“The other half is encrypted with some sort of algorithm – I’ve never seen anything like it before.”_

Allura looks to Leni.

“Your information is faulty,” she says.

“Hey, hey, hey! Our deal was money and a night here,” Leni says, pointing at the table. “So first, you and me are gonna have a nice evening together. Otherwise I’m outta here.”

Reluctantly, she sighs.

“Fine,” she says, grabbing her menu. “We’ll eat first.”

.

.

.

Standing against the column, Shiro watches from afar. The conversation beats against his ear, the noise constant and grating — the guy wouldn’t _shut up_.

“So I then I said to the guy—”

 _“Ughh…”_ Lance moans, flattening a tray against his legs. _“Doesn’t this guy ever stop?”_

 _“It’s already been an hour,”_ Hunk says. _“He’s ordered almost everything on the menu.”_

 _“At least the portions are small,”_ Pidge says. _“Hey, he’s not expecting us to pay, right?”_

 _“Who cares?”_ Keith says. _“As long as we get the info.”_

 _“Hey, genius,”_ Pidge says. _“Unless you got your payday early, we don’t have any money.”_

_“Uhh… that might be a problem.”_

_“I’m sure Allura’s got something—”_

“Everyone, quiet,” Shiro says. “We’re not here for chatter.”

They go silent for a minute. Leni continues.

“And then we took ‘im to the park and—”

 _“Does anyone else feel like they’re in a movie?”_ Lance asks. _“A really **bad** movie?”_

“Stay focused,” Shiro says. He puts a finger on the ear piece, looking to the table. “Allura, can’t you speed things up?”

Allura leans forward, her chin pressed into her palm.

“I’m trying…” she mutters.

A sigh runs through the comms. Crossing his arms, Shiro tucks his chin down and takes a deep breath. Hunk speaks up next.

_“So what time is closing—”_

“Excuse me!” a voice shouts. “You can’t come in here!”

Turning toward the entrance, Shiro watches as a large group of Yolliru walk into the room, dressed head-to-toe in black attire. The shortest one leads the way — round and stout, with a dark visor covering his eyes. The concierge trails behind them, her ten hands clasped together as she pleads.

“I said, you can't come in here without a—”

The short one turns sharply, pulling a pistol at the hostess. She freezes on sight, all hands up. Some of the guests closest to the scene duck down in fear, hiding behind the tables.

“Shut up, will ya?” the Yolliru says. He keeps the weapon level for a few seconds, then turns, pocketing it away. The hostess flees, as the unwelcomed group continues into the dining area, walking right up to Allura’s table.

“Leni,” the short one says, crossing his arms. “What do you think your doin’ here?”

“Uhh, nothin’, Tobi, err— boss,” Leni replies, his fingers dancing on the table. “Just havin’ a meal, is all.”

Sighing, the former snaps his fingers, and two of the other Yolliru with him go to Leni's seat. They set Leni off the chair, patting down his clothes. After a few moments of searching, one of them pulls out a small stick of metal. An encrypted drive, Shiro recognizes, no doubt the information they came for…

“I’m good to you,” Tobi says. “And this is how you repay me? Handing off our precious intel without my _consent?_ ”

“We struck a deal,” Allura says. “Whatever business he has with you is your own, but the information on that device is ours.”

“Ha! Leni couldn’t strike a deal if it was two inches from his face,” Tobi says, taking the drive from his man. “Forget it, lady, this intel’s way more important than whatever arrangement he’s got with you.”

Allura’s hands tighten beneath the table as he puts the stick within his jacket. He pauses as he does, hand stuffed in the clothes. He takes a long look at her as he draws it out, lifting the dark visor from his eyes.

“Say…” he says. “Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

Beside the column, Shiro tenses.

“No,” Allura says, keeping her eyes on the Yolliru. “You must be mistaken.”

Tobi hangs his mouth for a moment, then waves his hand as he turns around, his companions dropping Leni in the seat. Tobi stops behind him, looking at him over his shoulder.

“We’ll wanna have a discussion later,” he says. “Don't go anywhere.”

Leni gives a shaky, stiff nod, and with that, the Yolliru head back toward the exit. A collective sigh passes through the comms.

 _“Well, now what?”_ asks Lance.

 _“The information’s useless without the other half of the encryption,”_ Pidge says. _“There could be billions of variations!”_

 _“We could follow them,”_ Keith replies, watching the group from the front of the room.

“It's too risky, we don't know who we're dealing with here,” Shiro says. “We’ll just have to regroup and come up with another way.”

_“This is the only way!”_

Suddenly, the Yolliru stop. Tobi turns around.

“ _Now_ I remember!” he says, waving a finger. “You’re that Rebel Princess!”

Shiro feels his stomach _drop_.

_“Oh no—”_

The Paladins rush forth. Keith stops at the Yolliru's side, sword drawn, while Pidge, Hunk and Lance group near the back of the room. Shiro moves at the front of the dining area, hand aglow with bright neon.

Tobi takes a slow look at them, and _smirks._

“Well…” he says. “Looks I was right.”

Allura stands from the table as the Yolliru pull various blasters from their clothes. Guests in the dining flee silently toward the exit at the side of the room as Lance forms his bayard, and two of the Yolliru immediately set their weapons on him.

“Stop right there!” he shouts, bayard pointed at the group. Pidge and Hunk do the same, and soon there are twice as many Yolliru pointing weapons as there are Paladins. The room empties of guests, and nobody moves.

As the silence spreads, Allura stands from the table.

“It appears we've reached an impasse,” she says. “Just name your price for the information, and we’ll double it.”

Tobi chuckles, pulling on the front of his jacket as he slowly walks forward. Shiro tenses, keeping his arm steady.

“I’m sure whatever the price of that stick is pales in comparison to what the Empire will give for you,” he says, taking his weapon from his clothes. “Or do you not realize this is a hostage situation?”

The sound of a firearm revving alerts Shiro to the side. Leni slowly stands from his seat, pistol pointed at Allura.

“Sorry, beautiful,” he says with a shrug. “Nothin’ personal.”

Jaw clenched, Shiro moves—

“Ah, ah, ah…” Tobi says, aiming his firearm. “Stay right there.”

Shiro freezes, and the air goes still with tension as Tobi slowly walks forward, the end of the pistol even with his head. He takes slow, leisurely steps, and Shiro watches them carefully, measuring the distance between the two of them. If he would just get close enough…

“Stand down.”

Shiro stiffens again, head turning slowly back to where Allura stands, Leni’s gun still pointed at her, looking sure and calm, as if the words had not left her lips – as if it was his mind playing tricks. The look in her eyes tells him it’s not, and she holds his gaze, and says again—

“Stand down.”

It’s a hard thing to do, but he complies, body relaxing as the power drains from his hand. Keith and the others do the same with their bayards as the Yolliru move in to surround them. Tobi smiles as one points their gun at Shiro, tucking his weapon under his arm.

“Well done!” he says, clapping. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Shiro keeps his eyes on her.

“Allura—”

“—don’t,” she says, lifting a hand at him. “I’ll be fine.”

Leni motions her forward, and she walks past him, stopping beside Tobi’s grinning form. Shiro stares at the Yolliru boss, breathing in slow and sharp…

_“Hey!”_

The whole of the room looks back to the entrance, where a Galra security guard stands, holding a simple stun-gun, his entire body shaking as he looks at the room. He takes slow, stiff steps forward, the weapon pointed at Tobi.

“Stay _right_ there,” he says. “Or I’ll—”

The Yolliru closest to him aim their blaster at the guard, and the Galra freezes in fear, hands shaking even more than before. He keeps the weapon on Tobi, finger lifting to the trigger…

Shiro yells.

“Don’t—!”

A pulsing electric ball fires from the weapon, sailing right past the boss’s head. Tobi stares blankly ahead as he pulls off his visor, wiping it clean with the end of his jacket. Slipping it on his face again, he adjusts the frames persistently, moving them until they were in exactly the right spot.

Then, it starts.

_“Blast ‘em!”_

Keith dives forward before the first blaster fires, pulling the guard down to the ground as a hail of gunfire slams into the wall. Lance, Hunk and Pidge take cover behind the columns, aiming carefully at the group of Yolliru while Shiro lunges, catching the end of the blaster closest to him just as it fires. The charge smokes in his palm as his fingers tighten around the weapon, crushing the end to a misshaped point. He pulls the blaster out of their hands—

—and the _zip_ of a laser pistol past his face forces him back. Finding cover beside a nearby table, Shiro grinds his teeth as Tobi continues to fire. Leni stands behind him – Allura still at his side, the pistol steady between her shoulder blades.

“Leni, you’re with me!” Tobi yells as another Yolliru comes to fire. “We’re getting outta here!”

Shiro pushes the table onto its side, watching the group as they leave through the exit on the other side of the room. The Yolliru fires blindly at the table, and Shiro crouches down low. Aredenaline pulses through his legs, and he pushes from the ground, running after the group. He bursts through the door, decking Leni right in the face.

His gun flies, and Tobi turns.

_“Hey—”_

Allura elbow slams down on his head. Tobi stumbles forward, dizzy, looking up at Allura. She waits until he’s steady enough, then breaks his visor with her fist. He falls back on the pavement – out cold.

Allura sighs, brushing her hands together.

“That could’ve gone better…” she says.

Shiro runs up to her as she crouches over Tobi, pulling the drive from his jacket.

“Are you alright?” he asks, breathless.

“Of course,” she says, standing up. “I wasn’t—”

Hunk bursts through the door.

“Gang way! Gang way!” he yells. “We’ve got them on our tails!”

Lance comes through next, firing into the building.

“Allura, you okay?”

Pidge pushes past him, followed by Keith. They slam the door shut, pulling a nearby garbage crate in front of it. The Yolliru pound on the other side—

—then, it’s silent.

“Is it over?” Hunk asks. “Is it really really over?”

Lance sighs, bayard dissolving in his hand.

“I think it is, big guy,” he says, pressing his hands into his back. “Everyone okay?”

“Nothing worse for wear,” Keith replies. “We got the information?”

“Yes,” Allura says, holding out the info-stick. “We have everything we came for.”

Shiro sighs heavily, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Next time we do this,” he says. “Let’s _not_ invite those guys.”

Allura smiles as a laugh echoes through the group. As it dies down, the call of sirens sounds in the distance. Pidge pushes her glasses against her nose.

“Uhh, guys,” she says. “I think that’s the police. You know, the _Galra_ police.”

Allura pulls a communicator from her purse.

“Coran, we need a ride.”


End file.
